Big Magician Jr
by QuenyaBlackness
Summary: Una pelea lleva a un castigo en el cual 16 personas, 15 Días, 3 pruebas, Una Casa, 0 magia, un Ganador son los protagonistas [Version Mejorada]


**N/A: Hola! me reconoceran, ya que yo era co-autora de este Fic (ahora soy la Autora principal y unica) si leen mi profile sabran a que me refiero, he remodelado el fic al encontrar ciertos errores (Terry Boot no es Hufflepuff ¬.¬) y me he encargado de seguir la idea, alargando los capitulos, quizas cuando tenga que inventar los capitulos nuevos, hallen la diferencia, yo soy un poquitin (poquitin bastante xD) mas Humoristica y digamos que quiero mucho a los Huffys _ejem los favorece ejem _¬¬ ignoren a la voz de mi cabeza y espero que les guste.**

**ADV: **Este fic contiene vocabulario fuerte.. bah.. en este fic se pintan a los personajes como los adolescentes muggles de hoy en dia groseros y morbosos

**Disclaimer:** ¬.¬ Si yo fuera dueña de esto ¡Los huffy no quedaran en segundo plano! peeero la dueña es una Gryffindor Redomada, y el mundo se mueve alrededor de Gryffindor... A fin de cuentas HP pertenece a Joanne Rowling XD

**

* * *

**

**Big Magician Jr**

**_I. Deberás tomar medidas excéntricas para esos grandes problemas_**

* * *

Era un dia cualquiera de finales de noviembre, el tiempo se encontraba nublado, indicio que se avecinaba Diciembre y su frio clima. Minerva McGonagall se encontraba frente a su escritorio, desde las vacaciones de Albus, se habia encontrado en una situacion muy estresante, entendia que el hombre necesitara unas merecidas vacaciones luego de la segunda guerra pero ¿como se le ocurria dejarla a ella cuidando a esas criaturas! 

Al menos, aun podia disfrutar de sus relajantes mañanas frente a su escritorio con una taza de chocolate caliente, el profeta matutino y su mantita de cuadros escoceses. Tomo su periodico y comenzo a leer mientras hablaba consigo misma.

- Esto es increible, ese concurso ¡Otra vez!... Bla bla bla Problemas en el ministerio, seguro Umbridge ya se recupero... Al fin, el Horoscopo Brujil, - sorbio un trago de su chocolate - Pero¿Que dia...¿Deberas tomar medidas excentricas para esos grandes problemas? Pues yo creo que tu deberias revisarte el ojo interior - se permitio una risa al recordar a su colega Trelawney (...y se permitio decirle farsante un par de veces) - Mejor nos vamos a algo mas interesante... Chismes Magicos...

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Mientras Minerva terminaba su periodico, estudiantes de todas las casas se dirigian a tomar su desayuno en el Gran Comedor. Totalmente ignorantes de la que se formaria luego.

En la entrada del gran comedor una joven y hermosa chica de razgos asiaticos _(XP no acabo de decir eso) _iba tomada de la mano de un joven, de tez morena y ojos pardos, al llegar a la puerta comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Al tiempo, que dos chicas bajaban la escalera con direccion al comedor. Al pasar junto a la desinhibida pareja comentaron en voz alta

- Luna, mira ahora si que la changa parece un mono por completo. Pobre Michael tiene que aguantarsela encime. - comento la chica pelirroja en direccion a su amiga rubia

- No sabes cuanta razon tienes... Anoche si que la cargaba encima, y como gritaba - respondia la joven con una sonrisa en la cara

- Hmm... Que sera lo que detecto... ¿seran celos Weasley? - era el turno de atacar de Cho Chang, la joven asiatica, que por fin, habia soltado al guapo Michael (Si, Corner).

- Jo¿Y por que deberia estar yo celosa de ti?

- ¿Te hago una listita¿o aun no sabes leer? Para mi, sos tan imbecil como tus hermanos

- ¡Hey¿Que esta pasando aqui? - atras de las chicas en su pelea aparecio un pelirrojo, Ron Weasley

- Pues, tu hermana altanerita me ha venido a armar una escenita de celos...

- ¿Con lo mismo Chang? No, Gracias - remarcó con odio estas palabras - No me gustaria caer tan bajo... No quiero ser la mas Zorr...

- ¿Cual es tu problema? - se entrometio Michael - TU tambien me BESASTE

- ¡Que tu que que que? - Miro furioso a su hermana - ¿Ginevra tu besaste a este.. este.. hijo de... bruja?

- Michael no seas tan egocentrico... es mas que obvio, estas dos se pelean por el imbecil de Potter.

- Davies¡Cierra tu sucia boca! El idiota eres TU

- Dijo Imbecil Potter...

- Si eso, Imbecil

- ¡responde¿te besaste con este patan?

- Ron, tranquilo - susurro Hermione mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro para calmarlo - Ginny ya no es una niña...

- Lo que nos faltaba, que el raton de biblioteca se metiera

- ¿Que te pasa, lunatica? "Seran las Snuggles de cola dorada o si miralo" - puso cara de idiota - Me extraña que no seas una Hufflepuff

- ¿pero que se cree esta empollona¡cual es tu problema con los Hufflepuff, Dientona?

- Zacharias ¡no¡Callate!

- ¡Eso! Hazle caso a la rubia smith ¡Largo! no tienen ni voz ni voto aqui

A pesar del bullicio que habia, las frases fueron escuchadas por un grupo de Hufflepuff que pasaban por alli. y ni cortos ni perezosos, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Flechtley, Susan Bones y Zacharias Smith se lanzaron a la discusion

- Ya veras asquerosa comadreja

- ¡Callense ya! parecen mugrientos Slytherin

- Granger, aqui la mugre eres ¡TU! - Los insultos habian llegado a tal limite que se entendian dos palabras coherentes... si acaso.

- Idiota Malfoy

- Zorra... Mona

- Sangre... Estupida... Sucia

- Lunatica

- Vete al diablo... Zabini

- Jodete Potter ¡Si, tu tambien granger!

- Me...resbala...Parkinson

- Miercoles contigo Finch-Fletchey

- Ahhhh No soy una nerviosa-compulsiva... majadero

- Quita Bulstrode

- Muere Weasley ¡Mueeeereeee!

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X**

Minerva bajaba algo apresurada las escaleras, un alumno se habia aparecido frente a su despacho para avisarle que un grupo de alumnos estaban teniendo una pequeña discusion. Se lo habia tomado a la ligera, pero cuando llegaba al segundo piso los gritos se conviertieron en insultos, y estos a su vez en hechizos, que si no se equivocaba (y ella nunca lo hacia) se convertirian en maldiciones.

Cuando bajaba la escalera con direccion al comedor observo un grupo de unos 15 alumnos, algunos con cola, otros con granos en todo el cuerpo, otros con dientes exageradamente grande, etc.

- Basta - nadie le hizo caso - ¡Basta! - nada - ¡BASTA! - ¿alguien hablo? - No piensan ponerme atencion ¡inmobili corpus! Pero ¿que demonios es esto? Por Merlin, en todos mis años... ¡Nunca habia visto un comportamiento asi¡todos castigados!

Enfurecida anoto a todos los inmiscuidos asegurandoles que recibirian un merecido castigo para luego liberarlos y asegurarles que ante la mas minima falta los sacaria del colegio. Se encontraba ahora sentada en su lugar en el gran comedor, pensando... intentando decidir un buen castigo.

_- u..e...da_

- ¿Que? - Minerva no podia estar escuchando voces en su cabeza

_- e...u...a... vo... esa.._

- ¿Con mucha mayonesa?

_- Oy... vo.. esa... esa... esa ... ueda_

- ¿que que¿comi arroz y mayonesa de rueda?

_- (¬¬) ¡QUE SOY LA VOZ DE TU CABEZA!_

- Ahhhhh... ¿y?

_- (¬.¬) Yyyy... Recuerda... erda... erda.. da... a_

- òO ¿quien lo diria? mi voz tiene efectos a lo trelawney

_- (¬¬) Ejem.. Deberas tomar medidas excentricas para esos grandes problemas..._

La voz desaparecio tan rapido como vino, pero en Minerva se habia creado una idea y rapidamente subio a su despacho a buscar el profeta que habia dejado abandonado al enterarse de la pelea.

Para los chicos que participaron en la Macro-Discusión no paso mas que miradas asesinas entre unos y otros... bueno al menos hasta que a eso de las 8 de la noche les llego a los 16 chicos ua carta con el sello de Hogwarts traída por hermosas lechuzas grises, todas decian lo mismo...

_----_

_Estimado Alumno:  
Debido a su comportamiento en el horario desayuno ha recibido un castigo, se le restaran 15 puntos a su casa y tendrá al igual que sus compañeros sancionados unas vacaciones de 15 días en las cuales participaran en el concurso Big Magician Jr. La información del conjunto esta adjunta al mensaje. Lo esperamos mañana 1º de diciembre en el vestíbulo del colegio a las 10 AM.  
Att. Minerva McGonaggall, Directora Suplente_

_--- _

Junto a ello, un papelito adjunto, muy colorido y con un logo de un varita cruzando una casa

_---_

_Archivo Adjunto:  
Sr. o Srita. Usted ahora es un participante de Big Magician Jr._

_¿Qué es big magician?_

_16 personas, 15 Días, 3 pruebas, Una Casa, 0 magia, un Ganador... No solo eso también tiene oportunidad de ganar 15 amigos... lo esperamos el 1º de diciembre y ¡Suerte!  
Att. Amanda Tagle, Coordinadora del Big Magician_

_---_

En cada una de las salas comunes (Y puede que uno por los baños y otros en la torrre de astronomia se escucha el mismo grito

- ¡QUE!


End file.
